Steveobrine
this was my first idea, didn't know the rules of the wiki and it was cancer ok? - erolsenel Steveobrine is a War Mode boss that can be spawned once the player has collected 14 War Mode swords and 2 War Mode armours. He has 1800000 / 2746666 / 5000000 ('''I will change the HP if it’s too much or too low) '''deals 200 damage, 360 in expert mode, and deals 556 damage in Master mode. With these stats he is sure to give the player a difficult time. Summoning Steveobrine is summoned with the Steveobrine’s curse Item. Once the player has entered War Mode Stage 2, it will drop from enemies in the crimson or corruption. In battle The first message said is “I WELCOME YOU” instead of “Steveobrine has awoken” like many other bosses. The sky turns white, whatever time it is. Steveobrine is very fast, and his battle includes Many lasers and Minions Of Steveobrine. Minions of Steveobrine have 100 / 250 / 500 but every hit versus them deals only one damage. They are not the main focus of the battle, as that is to kill Steveobrine. However killing them still helps out on a major effort. Steveobrine floats around and follows the player, to stop him from despawning. This can both be a disadvantage and an advantage to the player. Just a second into the battle, two portals will spawn. The first thing the player must do is kill the two fire portals. One is red, for the crimson, another is purple, for the corruption. Until both are gone, Steveobrine cannot be attacked. They will summon Worshippers Of Steveobrine that are similar to the minions, but have 600 / 800 / 1000 and use some of their idol’s attacks. Both portals have 4000 and appear to move with steveobrine. These portals become immortal for 10 seconds every 2 seconds. In expert mode these portals can summon Nightmaremen and Nightcreepers. Once they are gone, the player can hit Steveobrine. These portals regen every eighty / fourty / thirty seconds Once they are defeated. Steveobrine and his lasers will get faster as he loses health, and Steveobrine will also summon diamond swords at the player. They come in many formations, one is a maze of swords. Once Steveobrine has reached 1000000 / 2000000 / 4500000 in master mode, he will say “YOU COULD USE AN EXTRA LIFE” and then he will start summoning Totem cores that have 1800 HP. He summons four / eight of them and is immortal until they are all gone. He gains a speed boost and damage boost with every one of them down; Watch out! He regens them every 30 seconds / 12 seconds / nine seconds in master mode. Once Steveobrine reaches 900000 / 1500000 / 2500000 in master mode he will become mega fast! He summons a laser called Steveobrine’s Prize, that acts like a last prism. In expert mode, he summons two instead. He will summon a Steveoworm, a powerful mini boss with 99999 HP and 100/180 in master mode segments. They act like the Destroyer.He summons two of them, which becomes five in expert mode. Also in expert mode, he will regenerate 1000000 back Once all are defeated. Because of this, the player is recommended to not shoot all of them in expert. In master mode, the Steveoworms are much larger, almost forcing the player to hit them. Once Steveobrine is at 600000 / 990000 / 1284055 he becomes even faster. In expert mode, he summons a Steveoworm Guardian, a bigger and more powerful version of its original with 140000 and slightly faster. His lasers start turning into strange formations such as a upside down cross and he turns the game to Appear upside down. He starts using Deathly curses to shoot at the player. These are like lasers, but slower and bigger. In expert mode, they deal both Cursed flame and ichor. In master mode they are much faster. Once Steveobrine has 400000 / 800000 / 1000000 he learns to dash. He will get double speed and double damage and then teleport. His lasers get weirder and from Now on he deals more damage and has extra speed every time he is hit. In expert mode, he summons the Curse Keeper, who has double his exact HP. This boss helps him fight the player with its 490 damage. Expert Mode/Master Mode only content: New Phase In expert mode with 400000 or in master mode with 500000 , Steveobrine becomes really fast, roughly the speed of Lightning Boots With a Swiftness Potion. The screen glitches intensely, and every 35 seconds / 20 seconds Steveobrine is invincible for 30 seconds / 49 seconds. He will start teleporting and create illusions of himself that become more visible and make him less visible. In master mode, the illusions deal real damage, albeit less than the real one, which will get 666 damage. His weapons will get more intense, and if the HP doesn‘t decrease for 4 Seconds, Steveobrine will heal by 500000 and have 134 extra damage. Ending Once Steveobrine loses all HP, he says “I WILL BE BACK” and then dies. He drops good weaponry that helps with the later bosses. Drops Soul of Revenge(10) 90% chance Totem Of Undying(1)Always Brianite Ore(46) Always White Moonsoon(1)85% chance (Expert Mode only) Inclinia Diaboli(1) Always (Expert Mode Only)Hackinator I(1) Always (Expert Mode Only) Staff Of Revenge(1)30% (Expert Mode only) Careless Conquistator(1)10% (Expert Mode Only) The Stick(1)1% Other notes This is my first page on fandom.com. I might make a true version of this later, but for now I hope you like it. If spawned in an evil underground biome, Steveobrine has buffed HP, now at 8000000 / 12480055 . For a strange reason, enemies do not spawn while Steveobrine is alive. Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Enemies